Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by samurai con ajo
Summary: ¡¡TERCER CAPÍTULO!! Sirius nervioso por culpa de su ¿¡Suegrita!?, Harry divertido y Ron y Hermione... como siempre ^.^U...¿¡Otro de la orden del Fénix!? sí pero la orden del fénix algo que podría salvar a quien más lo necesita
1. El Plan

Una noche lluviosa noche de verano, un hombre encapuchado corre bajo la lluvia hacia una casa de ladrillos en el bosque de Hogsmeade. El encapuchado toca la puerta con impaciencia, la puerta es abierta y el encapuchado entra sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
-Supe que querÃ­as verme â€"dijo el encapuchado haciendo a un lado su largo pelo negro  
  
-Te he mandado a llamar porque creo que es el momento preciso  
  
-Comprendo, ahora mÃ¡s que nunca necesitamos gente de nuestro lado, debemos solucionarlo cuanto antes â€"dijo con aire preocupado  
  
-Exacto, he citado a la orden del FÃ©nix dentro de 3 dÃ­as  
  
-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, por fin serÃ© libre  
  
-Eso si todo va bien, bien sabes que podrÃ­an regresarte a Azkaban, Sirius  
  
-Rogemos que no ocurra  
  
-Dudo que pase â€"dijo Albus sonriendo - pero Cornelius no tolerarÃ¡ que tratemos de comprobar tu inocencia  
  
-Fudge es un idiota  
  
-Pero es la llave que necesitamos para atrapar a Voldemort  
  
-AÃºn asÃ­ es un idiota  
  
-Bueno, mandÃ© a buscar a Harry a la casa de sus tÃ­os, tendrÃ¡ que testificar ante la orden del FÃ©nix  
  
-Â¿Ron y Hermione tambiÃ©n irÃ¡n?  
  
-Por supuesto, entre mÃ¡s testigos tengamos mejor.  
  
-Â¿SÃ³lo has querido que venga por eso?  
  
-No precisamente, Harry serÃ¡ llevado al Caldero Chorreante, ahÃ­ tu lo esperarÃ¡s, le explicarÃ¡s y protegerÃ¡s... Tom estÃ¡ de nuestro lado y sabe que eres inocente y no tendrÃ¡s problemas con Ã©l  
  
-Entiendo mi general Â¿CuÃ¡ndo parto, mi seÃ±or? â€"dijo imitanto a un cabo recibiendo ordenes de un general  
  
-MaÃ±ana en la maÃ±ana si es posible  
  
-Entendido mi seÃ±or  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Â¿Si general?  
  
-Deja de jugar por favor  
  
-Ok Albus 


	2. La Sra. Figg

Capítulo 2: La Sra. Figg  
  
Esa mañana Harry se sentía algo extraño, sabía que había soñado algo, pero no recordaba que era. Ese mes con los Dursley había sido muy raro. Dudley casi ni estaba en casa, pasaba saliendo con Piers Polkin su mejor amigo al Burger King, Tío Vernon pasaba en cenas y reuniones cuando no estaba en el trabajo y Petunia lo trataba ¿Bien? (más bien dicho "mejor que antes") no lo obligaba a despertarse temprano o a prepararle el desayuno a Dudley, tenía el Síndrome del nido vacío o algo así, andaba en otro mundo, Harry siempre pensó que los Dursley eran extraterrestres y que por eso estaban tan preocupadas de parecer normales, pero esto era distinto. En fin, era un verano más agradable que otros, pero después del torneo quizás nada era agradable para Harry, el espíritu de Cedric lo perseguía (eso sentía el, no es que lo penaran o algo). Harry se subscribió al Profeta nocturno, así que se informaba de todo y sus tíos no sabían, Voldemort ya había matado a 12 personas, al parecer todos mortífagos que se negaban a volver con él, pero aparte de eso nada más. Krum y Hermione estaban esquiando en Bulgaria (NA: ¿se esquía en Bulgaria?) y Ron estaba visitando a su hermano Charlie en Rumania (obra de los gemelos), Sirius no le había mandado cartas, eso tenía preocupado a Harry, pero si lo hubiesen atrapado hubiese salido algo en el Profeta pensaba Harry.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!  
  
-¿Si tía Petunia?  
  
-¡¡Tienes visitas!!  
  
Harry se apresuró a vestirse y bajó, para sorpresa suya, en la puerta estaba nada más ni nada menos que la sra. Fig.  
  
-Hola querido  
  
-Hola Sra. Fig.  
  
-Los dejo solos, estoy preparando el almuerzo –dijo tía Petunia- no quiero molestar –y se fue a la cocina (NA: que?? Petunia no quiere escuchar una conversación ajena... ¡¡SOCORRO!!  
  
- Bueno Harry, Albus me ha enviado por ti y bueno...  
  
-¿Albus?  
  
-Tú sabes, Dumbledore  
  
-No me refiero a eso... lo conoce  
  
-¿Si lo conozco? Harry, Soy bruja  
  
Harry queda en estado de shock por 5 incómodos minutos de silencio  
  
-¿Por qué no lo supe antes?  
  
-Porque tenía que protegerte y nadie sabía mi verdadera identidad, de hecho, ¿te acuerdas de pelusa?  
  
-¿El gato rayado?  
  
-Ese mismo, era Minerva  
  
-...  
  
-Venía todos los veranos a cuidarte  
  
-...  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-Su teléfono está temporáneamente fuera de servicio...  
  
-¡¡Harry!!  
  
-Ok, entiendo…  
  
-El asunto es que te vengo a buscar para algo importante  
  
-¿Le pasó algoa Siri –harry calló repentinamente, recordó que Sirius era profugo  
  
-No, él está bien  
  
- De-de acerdo  
  
-Vamos entonces  
  
-¿Tía Petunia sabe?  
  
-Yo hablo con ella mientras tu arreglas tus cosas ¿ok?  
  
-Ok  
  
Harry guardó todas sus pertenencias, metió a Hedwig en su jaula, tomó su baúl y bajó  
  
-Eres rápido Harry... está todo arreglado, sube las cosas al coche y nos vamos  
  
-¿A dónde?  
  
-Al caldero chorreante  
  
-Pero no tengo mi lista, aún no ha pasado mi cumpleaños  
  
-No importa, después tendrás tiempo para eso  
  
-De acuerdo  
  
Se suben al auto, Arabella pone la radio muggle, sintoniza una estación de radio bruja.  
  
-Harry, no lo dije antes, pero, has crecido mucho este verano, esos pantalones ya parecen pescadores... Albus se va a enojar, pero antes del caldero vamos a ir a comprar ropa.  
  
-No tiene por qué Sra. Fig.  
  
-Sé que no debo pero quiero  
  
Van a una tienda muggle llamada Bloomingdale´s y compran unos cuantos pantalones y poleras muy bonitas, Harry sale de la tiende como nuevo, se suben al coche y siguen su camino  
  
-Gra-gracias  
  
-De nada, ahora vamos directo al caldero chorreante  
  
Harry no habló durante el camino, no tenía que decir, muchas preguntas invadían su cabeza, pero era mejor preguntar cuando llegaran, la Sra. Fig. lo notó y le dijo  
  
-Pregunta lo que quieras, cariño  
  
-¿Ud. Conoce a Sirius?  
  
-Por supuiesto que lo conozco, antes de que todo esto pasara, Sirius estaba comprometido con mi hija Arabella, to era su "suegrita" ¿cómo no lo iba a conocer?  
  
Harry estaba perplejo, no tenía ni idea que Sirius estuvo a punto de casarse  
  
-Supongo que se enojo mucho cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban  
  
-La verdad es que sí, pero Arabella sabía el cambio de "última hora" así que siempre supe que era inocente  
  
-¿Por qué no lo sacaron?  
  
-es una larga historia y lamentablemente... llegamos  
  
Arabella se estacionó a tan sólo una cuadra del caldero chorreante, entraron y Tom les dijo que fueran a la habitación 12, Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sirius leyendo un libro titulado "bromas mágicas para expertos", Harry sonrió y fue corriendo a saludar a su padrino. 


	3. Suegritas, Risas y amigos de verdad

Sirius fue sorprendido por el abrazo de su ahijado, dejó el libro a un lado y lo volvió a abrazar.  
  
- Has crecido mucho, Harry.  
  
- No lo había notado -dijo el susodicho sonrojándose.  
  
- Y veo que tendré que enseñarte a rasurar, porque el hechizo es muy malo y si te equivocas en el movimiento de la varita, te queda la barba rosa, si no me crees pregúntale a Moony -dijo recordando y estallando en carcajadas. -Estuvo así por 3 días -Sirius siguió riendo hasta que se percató de la presencia de la Sra. Figg. - Suegrita, tanto tiempo, claro que usted se ve tan joven como siempre -dijo abrazando con fuerza a la pobre anciana.  
  
¬¬' -Tú, tan cariñoso como siempre...  
  
^.^U -Eh... Dumbledore me dijo que había mandado a buscar a Harry con alguien de confianza, pero no me había dicho que Harry estaría en tan buenas manos...  
  
Harry miraba anonadado la escena, nunca había visto a Sirius tan nervioso o más bien dicho tan adulador.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius?  
  
- ¡¿Yo?! -dijo Black inocentemente.  
  
- No veo a otro Sirius por aquí.  
  
- ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi suegrita favorita? -dijo haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
- Ah... de modo que tienes otras "suegritas".  
  
- N-no, eso no fue lo que... lo que quize decir -dijo Sirius más que nervioso, Harry tan sólo comenzó a reír.  
  
- ¿Entonces que querías decir? -dijo la "suegrita" de Sirius.  
  
- Bueno yo... -dijo moviendo las manos nerviosamente.  
  
- Ve al grano, chiquillo...  
  
- Me preguntaba si me podría decir como está Arabella... -dijo Padfoot rojo como un tomate.  
  
- Bien, la verás en el juicio, recuerda que ella sabía del cambio y...  
  
- ¿Y se casó?  
  
- Prefiero dejarte con la pregunta en el aire, eso te pasa por haberme jugado todas esas bromas cuando eras pequeño, jajaja -risa diabólica de la Señora Figg.  
  
¬¬U - Como usted diga "suegrita"...  
  
- Bueno, los dejo, de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar... -Cogió su bolso y se fue.  
  
- ¿Y tú, Harry, te dejarás de reír algún día?  
  
- Mmm... No lo sé -miró la mirada de su padrino- está bien, de acuerdo... Pero dime quien es Arabella.  
  
- Arabella... -dijo Sirius con aire soñador y la mirada perdida, pasó un par de minutos así hasta que Harry lo interrumpió- ¿Me decías?  
  
_._ - Te pregunte que quien era Arabella...  
  
- Ah, bueno, era la mejor amiga de tu madre y bueno, mi novia... pero bueno, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo -dijo con un aire nostálgico frente al cual Harry prefirió cambiar de tema.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me mandaste cartas?  
  
^.^U - Es que la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo y bueno quería darte una sorpresa.  
  
- ¡Vaya forma de preocuparme! Yo ya pensaba que te habían atrapado... -dijo Harry sermoneándolo como a un niño pequeño que se ha comido el postre antes de la cena- Debiste de haber dado signos de vida...  
  
- Ok, perdón... Estás peor que mi madre, la diferencia es que ella me decía "¡Sirius Klaus Black como pudiste hacerme esto!"  
  
- ¿Klaus? -dijo Harry aguantando la risa  
  
- Sí y no te rías que tu padre me molestó mucho con este tal Santa Claus...  
  
- Ok, ok...  
  
En eso volvió la Sra. Fig. Con una taza de té en la mano (ingleses...)  
  
- ¿Alguien quiere una taza de té? -ambos negaron- ¿Les molesta si me quedo aquí? Abajo hay mucho alboroto -ambos negaron nuevamente- gracias.  
  
- Aprovechando que estan los dos... ¿ME podrían decir porque estoy aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo con Voldemort?  
  
- No, cariño, lo que pasa es que se ha invocado un juicio de la Orden del Fénix para así poder liberar a Sirius -dijo la Sra. Fig. Mientras bebía un trago de su té.  
  
- Y necesitamos que testifiques -finalizó Sirius con voz seria.  
  
- Ah... ¿Qué es la Ordén del Fénix?  
  
- Es un consejo formado por los 5 magos más sabios, todos con primera orden de Merlín -dijo el Padrino (no el de la mafia, el de Harry)- entre ellos Vetus Dives, Ruber Alacer y Nicolás Flamel...  
  
- ¿Aún está vivo?  
  
- Sí, pero su esposa Penélope murió hace 3 meses -dijo Arabella con suavidad.  
  
- Hemos citado a la orden del féix porque para realizar un juicio normal, necesitamos la autorización de Fudge y...  
  
- Se negaría, comprendo -dijo Harry imaginando a Fudge ordenando que a Sirius le dieran el beso del dementor.  
  
- Bueno, Harry, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a tus amigos? De seguro que ya llegaron... -dijo la Sra. Fig. Terminándose su té  
  
O.O - ¿Mis amigos vienen ?  
  
- Por supuesto, entre más testifiquen a mi favor, mejor... -dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su ahijado y llevándolo de la habitación 12 a la 14 (que supersticioso... ¬¬ ) donde encontraron a Ron y a Hermione discutiendo.  
  
- Estoy segura de que el hechizo robur es para rehabilitar y no para robar, Ron  
  
- Claro, sabelotodo, ¡Lo que Granger es ley!  
  
- Eso no es verdad ¡Tú no quieres entender que el Quidditch no enseña y los libros sí!  
  
- La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
- ¡¡Que actitud tan INMADURA, Ron!!  
  
- La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
- Mejor no los interrumpo -dijo Harry conteniendo la risa.  
  
- la, la, la... No sabía que estabas aquí... Hola, Harry  
  
¬¬'  
  
- Dime, Harry ¿te ha dolido la cicatriz? - ¿No puedes preguntar otra cosa, Hermione?  
  
- ¡¡Perdón por preocuparme, Ron!! -dijo Hermione cortante.  
  
- Cálmense... No, Hermione, no me ha dolido.  
  
- Ja -dijo Ron  
  
¬¬'  
  
- Tengo cosas que contarles y más les vale que no discutan.  
  
- Está bien, si Ron no me grita...  
  
- Si Hermione no estuviese en sus días...  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste, RON?  
  
- Y aquí vamos de nuevo... 


End file.
